


Reverse Avalor AU

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: A small collection of drabbles for the AMAZING and AWESOME AU created by Missnobodynobodius and Random-Soul about a "What if" scenario of if Eseteban decided not to side with Shuriki and instead ended up being the one who disappeared for 41 year! This has been so much fun to create for!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For real though, go check out this fun au! Get obsessed with me! :)
> 
> https://reverseavalor.tumblr.com/

It was very rare to see Princess Valentina of Paraíso stressed. She seemed to have a natural ability to pretty much to almost magically acquire any skill she put her mind to or finish any task put in front of her. It's what made her the ideal Ambassador for her kingdom.

So, it was easy to imagine Mateo's complete surprise when it was something as small as the wrong shade of lavender on the invitations that caused her to suddenly break down into tears.

Mateo quickly sent away the stunned Armando and closed the door to what was currently her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Oh Gods, this is so embarrassing," Val said, trying to press the heal of her palms to her leaking eyes.

"It's fine _mi amor_ , it's okay. Just take a few deep breathes," Mateo said soothingly, using the sleeve of his wizard robes to help wipe away the long black trails of mascara that were running down her cheeks.

Val followed his advice and had herself more composed a moment later. She didn't look at him though as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his chest. Mateo's arms immediately wrapped around her.

"Why are we doing this pomp and circumstance again?"

Mateo knew that she was really at her wits end if she was saying this. While he would have been happy to marry his beautiful fiancée with just the two of them (and his mom because he knew she would kill him if he did this without her). But he was also excited by the plans she had presented to him, she always seemed to pull out something amazing from that incredible mind of hers. Now, he was feeling guilty in not fully realizing how much of these plans she was taking on by herself.

So he tried to lighten the mood as he pushed back one of her ringlets and said cheerfully, "To finally bring peace between our previously warring kingdoms?"

The statement worked like a charm as Val laughed lightly before she moved her face up into the crook of his neck.

"I want this to be perfect." She then confessed. "ALL of my family is coming here, including my sister that practically runs a tea empire and my brother that is a famous explorer. And I want to make a good impression to Queen Elena, and your mother, and all of Avalor since it's going to be my new home. And I just want to show you how much I love you."

It felt like a punch to his gut to hear her say those things in such a broken tone. She was one of the strongest people he knew and had been the one who absolutely refused to let him see himself less than anyway she saw him. 

However, this was a moment that he needed to support her though.

"We'll get the right color for the invitations and whatever else we need. I'm a Wizard remember, maybe not a Royal one yet, but a good way if I say so myself, so I will make it happen. And even then, I know we'll figure out a solution and this will be an incredible wedding, since there is nothing I ever seen you not achieve or get when you put your mind to it." Mateo pressed a kiss her forehead. "My heart fully being on that list."

He felt her smile against his skin as Val uncrossed her arms so she could hold him just as tightly.

"It's going to be cheating by the way if those are part of your vows, because I'll immediately start turning into a horrible, sobbing mess."

He smiled, but wondered how serious she was actually being. That had been such a good line, and he wasn't the most poetically inclined guy. It was actually the thing he was stressing about the most. He had tried to ask the guys for help, which had been just as disastrous. Gabe was too practical and Esteban wasn't as smooth as he thought of himself as.

But he would think of something great in time when she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, and a million admirations and promises for a declaration of a lifetime love sprang to his mind.


	2. That Would be Enough

Victor had just tucked Carla into bed when he heard a light knock at the door to the Royal guest room that they were currently staying in.

His eyes flicked over the Grandfather clock and saw that it was half past 10 o'clock. Who in the EverRealm could be here so late?

It was quite the shock then for Victor when he opened to door to see Elena standing there. Well, it wasn't shocking that she was here, but it was more that she looked so dressed down, with her long hair out of it's bun and she was wearing a robe over her nightgown. It had been a long time since he had seen her look like this.

"Evening Victor," She said casually. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, in fact, I just got Carla to bed." Victor rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to admit though that they only reason she had gotten to asleep was because she just succumb to exhaustion. The five-year-old leaning heavily against the window that faced out towards the jungle. Watching for Ash.

"That's why I'm here actually. Armando told me how you asked for a tray of chamomile tea because Carla wasn't falling asleep." She brought her arms from behind her back to show a small stuffed Jaquin doll. "This always helped me sleep when I was younger, so I thought it might help Carla."

Victor smiled and stepped a side and out of the way, silently inviting her in, which she accepted.

Elena made her way over to the large bed that Victor and Carla were sharing. She smiled down at the girl as she brushed back a lock of her hair and placed the doll right beside her. Carla then stirred slightly, but only to wrap her tiny arms around the stuffed animal and clutch it tightly to her chest.

"Seems like it's still working it's magic," Victor tried to say as lightheartedly as he could.

"I'm so sorry Victor," She replied back flatly. "I feel so horrid that I couldn't notice earlier how much you were hurting--"

"That was the point," Victor interrupted her in a harsh whisper, not wanting to risk waking his daughter. "Besides, we had a Jaquin festival to plan, an insufferable King Hector to entertain, and a trade agreement to renegotiate with King Toshi. You're a Queen, Elena, I get it." 

"And you named me her _comadre_ ," Elena said bluntly, making sure to keep her voice didn't go above a whisper as well. "I made a promise and I have a duty to you, my best friend, and to my goddaughter--"

"And we both know that you can't possibly take on all that responsibility at once. I carried you from your desk to your bed enough times to know that." Victor ran a hand through his hair. "So, you at least legitimately had a good reason not to be here and you're here now that it matters."

Elena then grabbed his forearm, running her thumb up and down soothingly over his sleeve. "I'm sorry. I came to comfort and make sure you were okay and you seemed to do that for me instead."

"It's my job."

It had been his job, long before he had officially been a Chancellor. Really, it had been ever since her cousin and Victor's friend, Esteban, disappeared years ago.

"Well, now it's time that I did my job as a _comadre_."

Elena looped her arm through Victor's and guided him over and sat him down on the couch. So that they were far enough away to not talk in such forced whispers. Elena then reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a flask and offered to him. Victor raised his eyebrows so high they must have been close to disappearing into his hairline.

"My abuela's special navidad punch."

Victor smirked. Touched by the gesture that she made it, even though it was midsummer and smart as well. The late Lady Luisa had created a drink that gave the burn and fruitiness of something potent, but actually had far less alcohol so that he wouldn't be absolutely sloshed. He wanted to keep up the appearance of a good and strong character in front of his daughter.

But Gods, had he been itching for a drink this whole month.

They sat in silence for several minutes, passing the flask back and forth for a more even distribution. And even though it would have been unbearable to anyone else, Elena offered only her company until he was ready to speak. And he was grateful for that.

"She misses her."

"And so do you." Elena raised a hand up and lightly touched the unfamiliar stubble that had been growing on his jaw line. 

Her fingertips felt so soft and calming that Victor instinctively leaned more into her touch.

"Sorry you have to see me in such an abhorred state, your majesty."

Elena breathed out a small chuckle. "It's quite alright, Chancellor. Reminds me of all those experimental phases you went through with your facial hair when we were younger."

Victor cringed. "Ah yes, those dark days."

She moved her hand from his face to then wrap her arm around his shoulders. "Are you sure she's not coming back?"

"Her letter, the ring she left behind, and that fact that it's been a month, made it pretty clear," Victor said bitterly. "I should have realized that a marriage and a child wouldn't keep a woman like her content. Yet, I'm surprised it lasted 7 years."

Victor sighed as he leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes. "And I've always had a weakness for headstrong and ambitious women though."

Elena chose again to remain silent like a good confidant, even though she most certainly had an opinion on the subject. 

Victor swallowed hard.

"I don't want to go back to that house."

"Then stay here." Elena offered. "You've always had a place here, Victor. Your old bedroom on the 4th floor and room right across, that would be perfect for Carla, have been refurbished and clean, with fresh linen and flowers everyday."

Victor couldn't even speak, but his the questioning look of 'why' must have been obvious.

Elena smiled. "Because I know how proud of a man you are. You wanted to build a career, a home, and a life all on your own. And you did that. But I wanted to make sure you always had a home here."

Victor lolled his bed back onto the couch in defeat and took another long sip. "I failed, Elena."

"No, you still have a foundation." Elena motioned back over to his sleeping daughter. "You just need to rebuild upon it. And I'm right here Victor, for whatever you may need."

Victor felt the bitter sting of tears begin to form in his eyes. He immediately reached over and gripped her hand desperately for support as he gave her offer some thought. 

It had been a painful, sorrowful, and infuriating month. But, some guilty part of him also felt how much he had been able to breathe now. To not be gritting his teeth or only getting affection as an act. It had even been a long time since he had sat here and had a drink with his closest friend.

Perhaps it was a time for change. A second chance. And it would be enough.

"It won't be easy, for Carla. And for me too," He confessed.

"It's a good thing easy was never our style," Elena said matter-of-factly. "But, we've been through a lot of tough times together, shouldering an entire Kingdom. We'll get through this one too."

Victor, feeling his heart slightly less burdened by the heavy weight, had enough renewed good humor now to reply with, "If that is what you say, your majesty. Than so it shall be."


	3. Fight Like Siblings

Queen Elena of Avalor and Defender of the Realm, had such a solid reputation among the Royals of the EverRealm of having a charming personality and level head, that only those who personally knew her had insight to the prankster and rule breaker that laid underneath her Regal exterior.

Carla Delgado was one of these people who knew this version of Tia Elena, which is how she also had the current knowledge on how to perfectly sneak out of the Castle in the dead on night.

"Carla, wait!"

Well, almost perfectly.

"Just go back to your workshop, Mateo," Carla harshly whispered back to him.

Oh, why did this have to be the one night that he actually remembered he needed to eat on his own accord after hours of studying in the library, and be a kitchen when she decided to take that shortcut. And now was tailing behind her insistently.

"Where are you even going?"

"Back to my old house in the woods, so no need for the dramatics," Carla said, trying to be cryptic as possible.

"Need I remind you that there is a crazy powerful Malvago on the loose and is the whole reason we're not supposed to be leaving the castle."

Of course Carla knew this. She hadn't forgotten that last encounter the teen group had with the masked Malvago. She had been ruthless in throwing spells that exploded rocks, disintegrated plants, and threw everyone to the side like ragdolls, leaving them heavily scratched and bruised. 

And she also hadn't forgotten that the villain had stopped her hand to her tamborita when her eyes landed on Carla. Her hauntingly light blue eyes widening as she looked deeply into Carla's violet ones.

Now, Carla couldn't stop thinking day and night about what the Malvago would have done if Esteban hadn't swooped down on his rope that moment, like the dashing adventurer he always tried to be, and scooped Carla out of the scene and escaped.

"How do you plan on getting in there?" Mateo then pressed on when she had not answered him. "That place had been completely abandoned and securely boarded up since you guys left."

Carla shot him a smirk over her shoulder as she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small key.

"How did you get that?"

"Used Papa's old slight of hand trick."

"Didn't he say he only taught us that trick in case we needed to get out of a tough situation?" Mateo annoyingly pointed out. "Seems kind of heartless to use it against him."

"Well, he's the one who's not telling me something. And frankly, it's none of your business."

Before Mateo could reply, a third voice suddenly came into their conversation.

"Why is it every time there is yelling going on in the middle of the night, it's always you two?"

Gabe emerged from his post in the shadows to join the group.

Wasn't he supposed the night off tonight?

Trying to appear unfazed, Carla sidestepped his question. Irritated that she now had to shake off two people. "Well you can clearly see it's just us, so you can resume your post, Gabe."

"She's trying to sneak out," Mateo said, instantly ratting her out.

"What!?" Gabe said outraged. "You know that the Queen ordered us to stay at the Castle."

"That's what I said."

Carla didn't appreciate how they were ganging up on her. She wasn't in the wrong.

"Look, this is something I need to do. It's important to me, so I would appreciate if you would just leave me alone."

That statement seemed to affect Gabe, as his disapproval transformed into something softer and more concerned. "What's really going on, Carla?"

Carla immediately had to avert her eyes from them. Not wanting to admit to herself how much their concern for her mattered.

"Nothing." Carla turned defiantly on her heels and began walking away at a brisk pace. "See ya, Marco and Geb."

_"Levaluq!"_ Mateo's voice then called out.

Carla felt her feet lift off the ground and quickly threw out her arms out to keep herself steady as she was surrounded by an orange magical glow.

"Oh, you did not just use magic on me!" Carla snarled, not caring how loud she was yelling anymore. The Wizard-in-training knew how much she hated magic being used on her.

"So what if I did!?"

"Oh my gods!" Gabe finally exclaimed in frustration. He grabbed Mateo's and the still floating Carla's arm and dragged them into the nearest room. He threw them inside and shut the door behind them.

Carla eyes adjusted to the dark room and realized that they were in one of the Castle Guard's sword storage rooms.

"You two have to be the worst people to travel incognito I have ever seen," Gabe said, leaning against the door and her only way of escape. But her father didn't teach her how to survive the Avaloran Royal Court if she was deterred by one, low-ranking guard. Even if he was her friend.

"Move out of the way Gabe," She commanded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Carla clenched up her fists, but quickly regained her composure as she tossed her side ponytail back and puffed up her chest.

"I am a Lady of the Court, Lieutenant Nunez, so I order you to move out of the way."

Mateo scoffed. "So, you're resorting to use that trick."

"You seemed to have no problem using that trick when you got Armando to tell you where your mom hid that Book with the 'dangerous spells you should definitely not be casting, mijo!'" Carla said in an exaggerated version of his mother's tone.

Mateo colored at her comment. "At least when I used it, it was because it would be for something helpful. You're using it to be selfish!"

"I didn't ask you to come, _**Matato**_!" Carla shot back.

"Daddy's prissy little princess!"

"Mama's little wizard boy!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Gabe barked out in a gruff voice that silenced both of them out of pure shock. "Have you two always been like this!?"

The two of them ignored his question and instead went to opposite corners of the room in order to take a moment to breathe or they both knew this room would probably combust from their crackling anger.

It took a few minutes for the tension to decompress out, Carla could tell by how much from Gabe's nervously shifting eyes even though his posture was it's usual rigid way.

Mateo then let out a sigh before turning back to face her.

"Just forget about your mom, Carla."

Carla felt herself start at him saying _that_ word out loud, but was even more startled that he knew already the real reason she was going back to her home.

"You're not the only one who can sneak around and eavesdrop on conversations. I heard Chancellor Victor mention something about her when you guys were arguing the other day." 

Carla realized that it in fact really shouldn't have surprised. She knew that he had that skill, they always had done it together as kids. But it had been innocent then, just wanting to know what their birthday surprises would be rather than using it to find out political secrets.

How things had changed.

"Don't you ever wonder about your Dad?" Carla asked, genuinely wanting to know his opinion now that the truth was out. "Wouldn't you jump at the first opportunity to find out more about him?"

"I did, when I was a child." Mateo crossed his arms tightly. "But I learned that if he didn't want to bother being a parent to me, then he doesn't deserve me wasting my time thinking about him and completely swore off him at 10."

His hazel eyes softened up.

"And you should do the same Carla. You've become a great person without her influence in your life, so what could you possibly want to know?"

"It's not exactly the same though, Mateo." Carla said, taking a few steps forward. "I have memories of her. She was a part of my life at one time. So much so, that I can still remember her giving me gifts or even singing me lullabies. I tried to forget her for the sake of my father and I being able to move on. But's she always been there deep down."

Carla made a reach to start fiddling with her necklace, hating how vulnerable she felt. But, even she knew these two good guys wouldn't take advantage of her while she was like this, not like some Royals would. "It's just easier to forget someone you never met."

"I do understand where you're coming from. Truly." Mateo took a few steps as well so they were now standing close to each other. "So, if it's really that important for you, I'll always go with you and protect you."

Despite herself, Carla smiled. "You could have told me that from the beginning."

"Yeah well, you were the one being difficult this time," Mateo said with a shrug and even his own smile.

Knowing what would need to be done next, the pair simultaneously turned towards Gabe. It only took a minute of their combined pleading stares before he gave in.

"Fine, but I'm in charge in running this expedition and you follow my orders," Gabe looked between them, his authoritative solider nature coming out in full swing again. "I'm not losing my job because of you two trouble makers."

"Of course you won't. After all, where else would you get your only source of fun?" Carla said with a cheeky tone and a wink.

Gabe decided to not dignify her question with an answer as he slowly cracked the door open. Looking out to make sure no one was there.

"Alright, I think it'll be easiest if we take the--"

"We can use that secret entrance through the dungeons," Carla said as she ducked under Gabe's arm and slipped out the door.

"Hey--!"

"Good idea!" Mateo replied with as he followed Carla's lead by slipping by Gabe and was immediately as her side. "I'll have to use a temporary cloaking spell before we exit. Queen Elena most likely have Jaquin Guardians watching that area."

"Nice!" Carla said as she punched his shoulder in a friendly manner.

Gabe let out another exasperated noise before following them. Carla had no doubt that he was suddenly realizing that it might actually be worst when the two of them worked together rather than when they were bickering.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! An idea I had for a LOONNGG time, but never got around to writing and posting...UNTIL NOW!
> 
> There must be something in the air for me to get reinspired to do this for Ship Week 2021!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Your Grace, please be careful!" The strangled cry of Captain Lopez squawked out as he raced to the bow of **The Royal Galleon.**

"You don't need to worry yourself Captain Lopez," Elena said casually from the rigging. "I've seen and done many things over all my travels that there is no danger that I haven't faced."

Elena saw as the man's face paled slightly as she leaned forward and was now practically hanging out over large and rough sea below without a care. 

"Please Princess!" He pleaded again. "We'll be arriving soon. And I was told by many...many people that I needed to make sure you were brought home safely no matter what."

"Alright," Elena said as she climbed down the rigging, and had herself securely back on the main deck. "I'm sorry to make you worry."

"Much obliged, your grace."

Elena curtsied to him, touched by his kindness to look out for her on the final leg of her journey. But she also couldn't help her excitement of returning home, to her beloved Avalor, after being away for two years.

She kept herself occupied very quickly though, as many of the Avaloran citizens must have heard of her homecoming, for they came out and greeted and cheered for her from passing ships, the harbor, and even as close as they could on the docks. And she happily try to wave and greet every each and everyone of them.

Elena even kept great restraint as the gangplank was lowered, and she walked down with her head held high. Determined to show all the Royal training she had received while she was gone.

This performance though instantly crumbled the moment she heard one voice.

"So the prodigal daughter has returned!"

"Victor!" Elena exclaimed as completely broke any kind of "Princess Decorum," and raced down the dock to launch herself into the open arms of her best friend. 

"Oof!" Victor wheezed out, even though he had braced himself for impact. "Did you get stronger?"

"Maayybee!" Elena giggled and tightened her arms around his neck. "Also, something I learned from Norberg, is that you don't hug, you SQUEEZE!"

"Well, you're not the only one, _Princesa_!"

Elena let out a small shriek as she was lifted right off her feet, and swung around like she weighed nothing.

"I see Mami kept you busy as her only sparring partner." Elena smirked, "Well, the only one that would survive!"

Victor chuckled. "While she certainly did, I was more talking about little Isabel!" Victor let out a small groan and rubbed his lower back. "The piles of books she reads keeps getting bigger and bigger, so her inventions all keep getting bigger and bigger too. And guess who has to haul them around, without complaint I may add? Me!"

Elena arched a brow at him. "Awwww," She then cooed as she reached up and mussed up his slicked back hair. "No one seems to appreciate you, Poor Vicky."

"Exactly!" Victor said reached up to immediately fix his hair. "See, this is why I missed having you around."

Elena giggled, feeling like she had never even left. She had certainly missed everyone while she had been away. She had even thought about Esteban a few times as well. Knowing that he had always been the one with big plans to explore the 17 seas, while she had been merely following tradition in being fostered at Avalor's closest allies Kingdom's.

A small part of her still hoped that Esteban was out there somewhere, living the life he always wanted.

Elena swallowed down the hardness that was building in her chest and looked around for the rest of her family. Desperately wanting their embrace and soothing words.

But they were no where to be found.

"The rest of the Royal Family is still at the Palace getting...preparations done," Victor answered without her needing to ask.

Elena clasped her hands excitedly. "Preparations for a surprise party?"

"Cannot say. I've been sworn to deep, DEEP, secrecy," Victor whispered conspiratorially. "But I was ordered to keep you occupied for a little while longer."

"Fine!" Elena sighed deeply. "I suppose that will also give plenty of time for all my souvenirs for everyone to be brought up to the Palace though."

"And how many souvenirs did you bring back?"

Elena shrugged, "Just a few crates full."

Victor scoffed. "Well, let's not be in the crews way any longer." Victor put out a gentlemanly arm for her. "Shall we?"

Elena again ignored usual Decorum by looping her arm tightly through his so that they were closely stuck side-by-side, just as they had always been.

As soon as they had begun their stroll around the City, Elena had launched into all her stories since last time she had written him. Loving how much easier it was to tell him rather than having to write pages upon pages that would then always needed to be bound carefully and rather tightly.

She did pause every once in a while though to courtesy to her fellow Avalorans, Victor following and bowing right beside her so they didn't have to be separated by so much as an inch for even a second. 

It was pauses too that she realized how tall he had gotten. He must have grown a foot since last time she had seen him when they were both 18. 

He was now the perfect height for her forehead to touch his chin, where he even had some facial hair growing. Just right around the smirk that was on his face. A smirk that he had for quite a while now she realized.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Victor replied with, but the smirk on his lips only grew.

"Yes, you do! You have that same smirk that you have when you steal Abuela's Pan Dulce." She firmly planted her feet on the ground before pulling him into the nearest alleyway. "So you know something that I don't, so tell me!"

"Are you sure you're not tired from your travels, Elena?" Victor asked putting a hand to her forehead.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" Elena then began to pull on his arm, feeling like she was 10 years old again. When the two of them would cause nothing but trouble. "Tell me! tell me! tell me, or I'll order you!"

"Oh, you order me?" Victor said smugly as he leaned in so close to her face, that she could see the mischievous glint in his green eyes. "Is that so, your highness?" 

Elena set her chin. "Yes I do." She made a show of tossing back her thick and long ponytail. "As Crown Princess of Avalor and future Queen, I order my most dearest friend to stop being a most annoying blockhead and tell me what's going on!" 

Victor grinned wolfishly at her. "If you must know, your highness...You're looking at the soon-to-be Chancellor of Avalor!" 

"If you're not going to tell me--" Elena froze, fully registering his words. "Wait...are you serious!? 

"Ouch!" Victor exclaimed as he put a dramatic hand over his heart. "Way to bruise a person's ego, _Princesa_!"

"No, no! I was surprised because you never said--Oh congratulations Victor!" Elena exclaimed, pulling him into another fierce hug and tucking her head underneath his chin.

She felt his smile against her as he returned her hug tenfold.

"Yes," He said softly. "It was a long two years, but we'll be able to stay together now."

"Now?" Elena repeated. She moved her head so she could look up at his face as an icy nervousness begin to course through her body. They had always been together, even more so since Esteban disappeared.

"Were you planning on going somewhere before?"

"Well no, of course not. I didn't want to," He said quickly, moving his hands to her shoulders.

"However, you left because you were preparing to start taking your place as the next Queen of Avalor, and I was just the Royal Treasurers son," Victor said nonchalantly, even throwing on a smile. "You know, just a simple boy from the village."

Elena didn't seem to believe his façade though as she shook her head at him. She then moved to lace their fingers together. "Not at all. There is no one who could ever replace you, Victor."

She rested her head against him once again and this time feeling his heart beating faster in his chest. "We're together till the end. Just like we promised, remember?"

Victor must have remembered, for he reached with his free hand and linked their pinky's together. Elena was instantly transported to her bedroom three years ago, when she and her family had to accept Esteban's disappearance after so long and grieve. She had cried into Victor's shoulder and felt so grateful for how he had supported so tightly, even when she had felt so broken.

And when he then leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, an odd sort of rush ran through her at their intimate contact that she had never felt before.

And while the feeling scared her slightly, it also comforted her knowing that he would always be by her side, where he belonged, no matter what the future would bring.


End file.
